starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alcohol/Leyendas
Alcohol puede referirse a un número de bebidas que contenían etanolMedStar II: Jedi Healer y octanolStreet of Shadows, y tenía efectos alteradores de la mente para las especies orgánicas MedStar II: Jedi Healer Apariciones * * * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Death Star'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Rebel Force: Uprising'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Galaxies'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Star Wars: Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Out of the Cradle'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' * * * * *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' * *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Slave Ship *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' * *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' * * * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Union'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Traidor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Exile'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' }} Fuentes * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' (Corellian sand panther, Kurgan Dala, Set Harth) * * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' (Coruscant, Belgaroth, Corellia, Duro, Kuat, Metellos, Sacorria) *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' (Iego and Yavin Prime) *''Hero's Guide'' (Sleight of Hand (Dex) in Chapter 3) * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' (Killik section) * *''The Unknown Regions'' (Killiks and Tofs sections) * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Bebidas alcohólicas Categoría:Líquidos